Taken
by fwentez
Summary: "He kidnapped me. He took me from everything I ever knew. Worst of all, he expects me to love him." The day Jenny gets kidnapped is the worst day of her life, she's just broken up with her boyfriend Tom then she's kidnapped by a crazy - but handsome - man named Julian. Jenny is willing to do whatever she can to escape but will Julian and his mysterious ways win her over in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_He kidnapped me._

_He took me from everything I ever knew._

_Worst of all, he expects me to love him._

These three thoughts circled my mind tauntingly as I sat waiting for him in the small room he locked me in. The room was dark, so dark, I might as well have been blindfolded. I couldn't see anything, even my own hand as I stretched it out in front of my face.

I gave up, putting my hand back down to rest gently on my knee as I closed my eyes. Silently, I contemplated calling out for help but I was terrified of the consequences, of bringing him back. The idea of him coming back was so awful, I couldn't bare it.

Panic shot through me, just through the thought of him, and I cowered in the corner of the room, away from the bed and the door. I wanted to hide in the darkness, to become a part of it, so that he could never find me ever again.

Outside I could hear the winter wind howling, it almost sounded laughter to my panicked nerves.

My arms quickly circled round my waist. I tried to pretend they were the arms of someone I knew, someone back home that I cared about. I was doing it to comfort myself but it had the opposite effect. Each time I tried to conjure up the familiar face of someone back home, such as Tom or my mum and dad, their face would blur and morph into the face of my captor, leaving me mortified and in a worse state than before.

I couldn't give him what he wanted. What would he do to me when he realised that? I couldn't love the man that stole me.

His mouth was set in a cruel smile until his mouth opens to whisper breathlessly, "I love you, Jenny."

I couldn't stop thinking about that sentence... or him._He's insane_, I tried to tell myself,_and I don't trust him_.

I hug myself tighter in the darkness, thinking back to the day and events that took me to where I am now.

The day before the kidnapping

I should have remembered to bring my phone with me. _I can be such an idiot_, I thought and felt like banging my head against a wall as if that might help me to remember in the future which I knew it wouldn't, I had the memory of a goldfish and I doubt that would ever change.

I was currently standing outside Costa coffee on an empty sidewalk, impatiently tapping my foot and peering around the street corners for the sight of the familiar face of my boyfriend Tom, however, the streets were fairly empty apart from an old man with his walking stick, sitting patiently at the bus station and a boy around my age – perhaps older – leaning against the wall of the store opposite me, holding a cigarette to his mouth with a steady hand. I would occasionally look out of the corner of my eye and catch the boy staring at me intently after blowing a billowing cloud of smoke in front of him.

Most people I could only assume were safe and cosy in their homes except for the select few who sat inside Costa, either staring emotionlessly into their cups or laughing with some close friends or relatives. Sometimes I would hear the irritatingly cheerful ring of the shop door opening or closing as a customer walked in or out. I had contemplated storming into the store several times already; I was cold and angry at Tom for making me wait so long on my own. As if remembering how cold I was, an involuntary shiver came over me and I wrapped my arms tightly around my chest to stop the shaking.

The sky was dark and gloomy, hinting of the oncoming storm, perhaps today wasn't the best time to meet up with Tom but we'd been arguing a lot lately and I felt I owed it to him – and myself – that we sorted it out our problems in person. Talking through the phone or online never felt the same.

I glanced anxiously at my watch. I had been standing here waiting for Tom for over half an hour now. Had something happened to him or had he decided he was too mad to speak with me and wasn't going to bother making an appearance? I shook my head as if by doing so I was also shaking away all feelings of worry. He would turn up, I told myself. Maybe if I had my phone I would have seen he had left me a message to explain what was taking so aggravatingly long.

I looked away from my watch and instead stared into the shop, longing for a coffee to warm me up inside. After what must have been five minutes I heard the sound of footsteps on the pavement, I turned around and saw Tom, walking at a pace that was neither fast nor slow towards me.

"What took you so long?" I yelled and then took a hesitant step forward. I wasn't sure where I stood with him now, we were obviously dating but things were so tense between us at the moment it didn't feel right for me to hug or kiss him. I settled on playfully punching his arm.

"Sorry, my dad's car broke down so he couldn't drive me here. I called you but you never picked up." He stared at me accusingly, probably thinking I had been ignoring him. I didn't blame him. "I've had to walk most of the way."

"I left my phone at home so I didn't get your calls," I explained. "I've been standing here thinking you'd stood me up." I sighed quietly, and then looked back up at him. His face softened from the harsh look it had previously been set on. It felt awkward being with him and it seemed like we were both struggling with what to say, I think we were both remembering every mean word that had passed between us over the last month.

"So, should we go inside now?" I asked and tried for a smile.

"No." He brought a hand up to his head and ran his hands through his neatly combed, brown hair. "I'm not planning on staying long; I don't have much to say."

"Oh," was all I could say. I could sense he was building up the courage to tell me something important and I didn't take it as a good sign.

He stared at me, probably wondering how everything had gone so wrong between us so quickly.

He seemed to realise I wasn't going to say anything anytime soon and that I was waiting for him to tell me what was obviously lingering in his mind.

"Things haven't been working out between us lately," he said simply, to start the conversation off.

"Yes, that's why we're here now, to sort things out," I reminded him, nervously shifting my weight from foot to foot. At least, I hoped we were going to sort things out.

"No, not for me," he replied with an indifferent look.

"Why? I thought you wanted to sort things out?"

He didn't reply, just stared at his feet instead. I felt like forcing him to look at me. We needed to face our problems.

"Why else would you agree to come and see me?" I said louder. There was an edge to my voice.

I told myself to calm down; I was over-reacting and being rude. The wait in the cold had made me snappy. I didn't want to start another argument, not when we were planning on sorting things out.

"Because I know we need to talk… just not about what you wanted." He looked like he was chickening out from saying what he really wanted to say.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" I snapped. My voice must have been loud because Tom looked surprised. I peered around his shoulder and noticed the old man and the boy opposite me on the street were also watching us, intrigued by our argument.

I guess my idea of keeping the peace wasn't working.

"Jenny, don't make this anymore awkward than it already is. I think you already know what I'm going to say," he said, looking distressed.

"No," I lied, biting down hard on my tongue to distract myself from the tears.

A bus drove around the corner of one of the streets, heading to an abrupt stop at the bus station. The old man got up to get on, turning his head one last time almost regretfully at missing the rest of the argument.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been holding back from you," Tom started again. "I should have told you earlier instead of letting things go on so long and then making you think we could sort out this relationship, but we can't and…" He looked like he was really struggling with the right words so I said them for him.

"You want to break up," I said for him, almost turning it into a question. I waited for him to say no. I wanted him to say no.

"Yes."

That one word shattered my heart.

I was angry because he had led me on and now wasn't even giving us a chance to mend what I felt used to be a happy relationship. I was also upset even though the breakup was expected. I felt confused and conflicted and I wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss Tom to forget everything and start anew or punch him in the face for putting me through all this. Though, what was the point in being angry and sad? I suppose in a way, our relationship had already ended a month ago.

"Are you mad?"

I hesitated before answering. Why should I drag this on any longer?

_Yes, I'm mad!_ I wanted to say.

"No, I think understand."

Why did I say that? Maybe because I could see now that we weren't the happy couple we used to be and that it would be difficult to go back to that but it was hard for me to accept. I didn't want to fight anymore, neither did he. It was time for us both to go our separate ways. I hated myself for thinking it but I knew it was true.

Tom stared searchingly into my eyes; it looked as if he was hoping my eyes would reveal every single emotion or thought inside my head. I stared directly back, wondering what he saw there but at the same time not caring. "Well, I'm going to go inside, I've been waiting outside in the cold for a while now." I pushed the door open roughly and cringed at the sound of the bell. I didn't look back to see if Tom would follow me in, I was trying to pretend he wasn't there, that he never turned up.

I sat down in the nearest chair and put my head in my hands. Would a coffee make me feel better, even now? I wasn't sure so I got back up out of my seat, deciding to go home. Tom would be gone by now, I hoped. I pushed open the door, ignoring the ring and any stares I might be getting from the customers or staff in the shop and walked out. Just my luck, it started to rain. Not just little droplets of water but like a full on shower.

I hated life in that moment.

I had no umbrella on me and the cardigan I was wearing would soak all the way through in this weather, there was no point in me walking home, I'd get a bad cold which would only worsen my day. My only option was to go back into the shop so I did.

I walked back in. I was angry now and I was frustrated and I also just wanted to curl into a little ball in a corner and cry. I heard the ring from the door from behind me, someone else must have had the same idea as me, to wait out the rain in the shop. I felt around in my pocket, I had bought some change with me to buy a coffee this morning, back when I thought me and Tom were going to sort things out and live happily ever after. Stupid me. I held the change tightly in my hand, feeling the coins dig into my skin but not bothering to do anything about it.

Up at the counter a man with an unfriendly face gruffly asked me what I wanted. I wanted it to stop raining. I wanted to go home. I wanted life to stop being so goddamn awful. "One medium latte, please," I said instead, putting the change on the counter while he got the cup and coffee.

I grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on the counter and stuffed it up the sleeve of my damp cardigan. I wasn't sure if I would need it but I took it just in case.

The grumpy worker came back. I read his name tag which said his name was Dave. Dave held my coffee cup securely in his hand while he counted the change on the counter.

Someone coughed behind me but I didn't look to see who.

"You haven't got enough change." Dave glared.

His glare told me I better get the rest of the money out and quickly. He looked at the coffee, then back at me as if he was contemplating throwing scolding hot coffee in my face. I didn't have any other change though, if there was not enough change there then it meant that some must have fallen out of my pocket. I could feel the gaze of some of the other customers boring into my back. I felt like crying, this was enough bad luck for one day.

"I'll pay for it," a voice behind me said. My apparent saviour.

From behind me, the boy with the cigarettes, who had been watching me intently outside, came forward and put some spare change on the table. He smiled at me as he did it, his icy blue eyes staring into mine. The gesture should have been seen as friendly but the shock of seeing such cold looking eyes sent a chill down my spine. He ordered a coffee for himself as well, all the while Dave looked increasingly more fed up with his job.

The boy took my cup with his before I had a chance to grab it myself. He indicated with a tilt of his head to a table and carried our cups over with him to it. It was a table for two, right next to the window. He sat down on one of the chairs, offering the one next to it to me. I took his offer up and sat down, grateful for his help and the firmness of the chair that felt like the only steady, reliable thing in my life at the time.

"Thank you," I mumbled, "for the coffee."

"It's no problem," he assured and smiled. He had one of those rare, genuine smiles that I so often looked for in a person but never found. "My name's Julian," he added as an after-thought.

"I'm Jenny," I told him, to be polite.

"I know."

I didn't know how he knew but before I could inquire as to how he knew, he asked me how my coffee was.

I hadn't taken a sip yet but I did so then, cautiously. "Great," I said and closed my eyes, enjoying the way I could already feel the caffeine bring my spirit up and warm my throat and chest. I sighed, thinking about Tom and life, temporarily forgetting Julian sitting at the same table as me until he spoke.

"I was watching you from across the street," he admitted and I opened my eyes abruptly to look at his, curiously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to sound creepy," he apologised. "I meant that I heard you and that boy arguing, you seemed pretty upset."

I knew that he had been watching me before Tom appeared but I didn't comment on it.

"Yes I was. That 'boy' was my boyfriend, and we just broke up." I stopped myself from continuing and bit my lip. Julian briefly looked at my lips but it was done so quickly, I had to wonder whether I might have imagined it. I gulped and continued. "Things haven't been too good between the both of us lately. I wanted to meet him today so we could sort things but you can see how that went..."

Why was I telling him all this? I suppose he looked trust-worthy and caring so I dared to hope that he was.

Outside I could see sudden flashes of lightening; they were afterwards answered by the roars of low thunder. I jumped at the suddenness of it all.

"If it helps," Julian said, bringing me back to the real world, "you can talk about it to me."

I examined him closely then out of curiosity. He was very handsome, I realised, I hadn't noticed before because I'd never paid much attention. On the street I'd only seen him out of the corner of my eye and so far I'd only ever looked into his eyes, I'd not had the benefit of a close-up view. His hair was a blond-white colour that short on the sides and long in the back and on his forehead. His jaw was firm and square and his cheekbones were prominent on his fairly pale face. His eyes as I have already mentioned looked icy but now that I looked at them, they reminded me of the core of a flame, perhaps it was the lighting that did this but I could not be sure, all I knew was that they were the most beautiful eyes I have every come across. His body as well, added to the full wonder of him, it looked strong and muscly under the fabric of his clothes. He looked only a few years older than me.

Julian had an amused smile on his face that made me realise, horrified that he had noticed I was examining him. I felt my cheeks warm with the familiar feeling of a blush, which only made me look even guiltier. I could not understand why someone as handsome as himself would take interest in someone like me. I noted grimly that I must look like a drenched rat. My usually wavy blond hair was soaked from the rain and any make-up that I might have been wearing would have washed off by now.

I still hadn't replied to him but we stared silently at each other for a few moments with just the sound of the rain dripping down the windows and the distant chatter of the rest of the shop. It was a nice silence, not an awkward one. I felt myself relax for a second.

"I don't really know what there is to talk about." I shrugged.

"Do you see yourself getting back together with him?" Julian inquired.

"No, I don't," I admitted, gripping my coffee cup tighter to release the tension within me.

"I apologise for my prying. You see… it's only polite to enquire if you are definitely not taken before I…" He gave me an amused smile and I felt my heart beat a little quicker than usual.

"Do you like the rain?" I asked, trying to avoid the topic of myself and Tom.

Julian brightened at the mention of the rain. "Yes I do," he answered. "I love the sound of it. It's so comforting and peaceful."

I laughed and he smiled back.

"Do you like the rain, Jenny?"

I wanted to tell him I did, as if that would make him like me more because we had something in common. For some reason I wanted to impress him. He seemed nice and friendly, just what I needed at the moment. I supposed though, that I did like the rain, just not today, today it felt as if the world was out to get me and the rain wasn't helping this idea. I told him this.

"That's a shame," he said with a sad smile. "I guess it can be a bit depressing."

I looked at the window, away from Julian's piercing gaze. I watched the raindrops slide languidly down the glass and slightly willed a particular raindrop to beat the others in a race to the bottom of the glass.

"Jenny?"

I watched my raindrop reach the bottom first then turned back to Julian. He pointed to his empty cup and then mine.

"Your coffee's getting cold."

"Oh! Yes. I forgot I had it."

I poured it all down my throat, barely tasting it. Julian watched the whole time with a strange look on his face, one that a scientist might give an experiment of his.

We watched each other for minute, saying nothing until I felt a dull throbbing in my head. I put a hand up to my forehead and rubbed it. It felt like the start of the world's worst headache. Brilliant.

"Anything the matter?" Julian asked me.

I didn't answer his question, instead I stood up.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom. My head hurts." That was an understatement.

I tried taking a few steps, and then noted that I couldn't walk. My legs were too wobbly, making it hard for me to even stand. I put my hands on the table to keep myself upright. My legs felt like gelatin and my arms were starting to shake, making it impossible to steady myself.

It was then that I realised there must have been something in my drink. I looked at Julian, scared all of a sudden.

I started to feel sleepy. My brain wasn't functioning probably; I could barely think one coherent thought.

I looked around the shop; no one was looking at me but Julian. I wanted to scream for help, sensing that I was in danger, but my tongue felt heavy in my mouth. My eyelids fluttered just as Julian stood up and put his arm around my waist, steadying me. His face was straight, expressing nothing of his thoughts. He spoke softly into my ear, "follow me, Jenny."

With that he dragged me out of the shop.

I had been drugged and now I was being kidnapped. The worst part was that no one was noticing.


	2. Chapter 2

I stretched my arms out in front of me while I began to wake up. Every muscle in my body felt as if had been used as rope in a brutal match of tug and war; it was not a pleasant experience, to say the least. I opened my eyes reluctantly at first, wanting to go back to sleep but some nagging feeling told me I needed to wake up – _and fast_. My eyesight was blurred for a second but then it cleared and focused enough for me to see I was in a dark room that I did not recognise as my own.

Surprise was my first feeling, then horror as all my memories came flooding back to me. Tom. The coffee shop. Julian. The drugged drink.

I pulled myself upright, not knowing what to do. My first instinct was to scream but I knew that wasn't wise considering where I was and what threats were nearby was still a mystery to me.

I pitched my arm; willing it all to be a bad dream that I would wake up from any second. It hurt and obviously didn't work. I was still in the room. It had happened, I had really been kidnapped. _No no no no no_.

My heart was pounding in my chest so hard it felt like it was going to burst. _Calm yourself, Jenny, calm the hell down_. I knew a panic attack wasn't going to help me escape and I had to keep reminding myself of that.

I wonder if my parents even knew I was gone, if they were searching for me right this minute. Maybe a rescue team would come storming in to rescue me any second and I wouldn't have to do anything except wait patiently for them. No, I wasn't thinking rationally. I was desperate and frightened; clinging to the hope of a rescue that I doubt would happen. If I wanted to escape, I'd have to do it myself.

Probably the best thing I could do at the time was learn my surroundings and note any plausible escape routes since I was not prepared to wait my captor out and risk a fight.

The room I was in was small but not small enough to fit a bed and small cabinet next to it. Instinctively my hands went to open the cabinet draws in search for something sharp or heavy I could use as a weapon. To my frustration, the draws were empty. I let out a low breath; I couldn't lose hope just yet. To my side, above the bed, was a shelf. On this shelf was a row of books, I read the titles which were mostly classics including Great Expectations, Wuthering Heights and Jane Eyre. Not what I was looking for… but it was something at least. They were hardbacks so they would hurt if I hit someone hard enough with them, however, I decided to leave them for the time being while I got up off the bed to inspect the rest of the room.

The room was dimly lit, making it _just about_ bright enough to look around. The only light in the room came from the sunlight creeping through the gaps between the blinds on a window on the far side of the room. I went to the window to peer behind the blinds. I saw only grass, shrubbery and trees stretched out in front of me. I did not recognise the area. _Where was I?_

I tried to open the window but it was locked. I threw back the blind in frustration. The only exit left was the doorway which I now rushed towards. I started pulling at the door knob, all rational thought leaving me. I was like a wild animal in a cage: desperate and savage. But the door was also locked. My kidnapper wasn't taking any chances.

A feral scream erupted from my throat.

_Let me out, let me out!_

I didn't care anymore that I could be attracting my kidnappers; I felt in that moment that I could take anyone on. I wanted out of here. I wanted them to know that kidnapping me wasn't going to be easy for them.

I recognised the sound of hurried footsteps in the distant and it became louder and louder as someone neared the door, someone who had heard my scream. I started to lose my confidence. What was I thinking? The problem was I wasn't thinking, it was that I was reacting.

The door opened and Julian stepped in. I'd almost hoped it wouldn't be him. I wish someone else had walked through the door and that the person that did this to me wouldn't be the guy I found so attractive in Costa. In my own stupidity I had let an attractive stranger coax me into trusting him and spike my drink.

Oh god.

I had found this monster attractive.

The sinking feeling of seeing Julian left me, replaced by a storm of rage. Before he could speak, I sprung on the bed and started throwing the books from the shelf one by one, aiming them at him, hoping that even though they were books they could do some damage. It wasn't my best idea ever but it was all I had, either that or I risked him hurting me before I could do any harm.

Surprise was the one element on my side and it worked. His eyes went wide from shock as he tried to move out harm's way but one book hit him smack in the face. That would bruise later. The shock left his face, replaced by anger, and soon he was moving towards me with grim determination. My confidence drained, taking me back to being terrified, not liking my chances when remembering how strong he looked. I looked back at the shelf, noticing at once that I was out of books. My fists were the only weapons I had left.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled as he tackled me to the floor, away from the now empty shelf.

The impact of being thrown to the floor hurt but I wasn't going to let that stop me.

He tried holding me down but I kicked him in the groin and his grip loosened long enough for me to wriggle out of it and punch him in the jaw. I think he had underestimated me but he wouldn't make that mistake again. He winced but recovered quickly and pushed down harder on my arms, keeping them down and away from his face. I tried clawing at his wrists with my fingernails.

"Jenny, stop!" he commanded.

"GET OFF ME!"

I screamed and screamed until my throat felt raw. I struggled to get out of his grasp once more but it was no use, he was too strong. I spat in his face but even that didn't make him let go of me to wipe it off. I watched it dribble down his cheek and his eye twitched.

I briefly felt a flash of satisfaction for that.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said but his tone hinted otherwise.

He was practically lying on top of me now, making it impossible for me to move and hard to breathe. His strength and weight on top of mine was the only thing stopping me from clawing his eyes out. He waited for my breathing to slow down, to indicate that I was starting to relax and become compliant which took a long time. I whimpered, feeling weak and useless and he let one hand go to wipe the spit off his face, I let him, the will to fight slowly being drained from me.

"I have to say I didn't think you had such a violent streak in you." Julian smirked and put his hand back down onto my arm.

"Usually I wouldn't." I stared accusingly, reminding him that this was no simple outburst or situation.

He sighed. "Look, I'll get off you if you promise not to start attacking me again; it's no good for either of us. Then maybe we can talk."

Making deals with my kidnapper did not appeal to me but the only other option was that he continued to lay on me for god knows how long and that appealed less to me than making a deal – maybe then I could get out of this room and make a run for it.

"Fine," I snarled but I wasn't going to promise him anything. I knew I would attack him again when I saw the chance.

He studied my face carefully but seemed satisfied with what he saw. "Good, glad to know we're getting somewhere." He smiled as if we had only been play-fighting and I hadn't wanted to beat him into the floorboards.

He watched me carefully then slowly released his grip. I flexed my fingers while I waited for him to clamber off me. Julian offered me a hand when he was standing which I blatantly ignored and used my own arms to push myself up and then my hands wipe my trousers. He was tense, probably expecting me to take back my word and attack him again but I didn't, I wanted to wait for a better opportunity, one where he couldn't grab me and hold me down again.

Julian gestured towards the bed. "Sit," he ordered.

I did so reluctantly.

Julian sat beside me, not close enough that we were touching but close enough to make me uncomfortable. I looked down at the floor to avoid his penetrating gaze and almost laughed at the sight of all the books strewn across the floor. The idea of throwing books at him seemed so ridiculous now that I had seen the outcome.

"I realise this may be frightening for you," he started and I had to refrain from snorting, "but you should learn to accept the situation sooner or later. I'm hoping sooner rather than later." He grinned which reinforced the idea I had of him being a psychopath.

"I'm not accepting anything," I muttered.

"You will," he insisted. "You'll stay here willingly with me."

"What is wrong with you?!" I screamed. "First you drugged and kidnapped me when I was vulnerable and now you think I'm going to be overjoyed that you did?"

He looked uncertain for a second. "Not yet, but you will be."

"The only reason you got away with it is because I was upset and distracted," I continued. "You took advantage of me when I was in an emotional state and I won't forget that."

"I don't doubt that you will."

"Then how can you think I would stay here willingly with you? I _despise_ you."

His eyes were sad. "Because… I want you to learn to love this place the way I love it… and you."

My eyes widen. "You're insane."

"Jenny, just listen."

"Let me go," my voice was pleading.

"I can't," he breathed.

"Yes, you can," I insisted. "Let me go now and I can 'forget' this ever happened. I'll lie to my parents, I'll tell them that I just got drunk and lost or I was so upset over my breakup with Tom I needed time alone. You won't get in trouble, if that's what you're worried about." It was a reasonable offer but he still wouldn't concede.

"I thought you said you couldn't 'forget' what I did to you?"

_Damn._

"I will if you let me go," I lied.

"You don't understand," he snapped. "I can't let you go, it's not an option."

"Please," I whispered.

"Jenny." He said my name like it was the answer to all his prayers. It sickened me.

"I just want to go home." My eyes started to water.

Julian seemed unsure what to do. He reached out a hand and placed it on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I flinched, backing into the corner of the bed.

"Don't touch me."

Tears streamed down my face now. I didn't care.

Reality was sinking in.

"Okay."

We sat in silence.

I wished him dead.

I thought about home. I thought about escape. I needed to escape from here. I _would_escape from here. He won't get away with this.

Julian stood up to pick up some of the books on the floor. He held them in a pile in his arms. He was taking them with him, outside the room. He moved to the doorway, about to leave me on my own until I'd calmed down or at least started listening to him.

Before Julian stepped out the room I asked a question. "Why did you take me?"

He looked tense. I felt like I'd over-stepped a boundary but then he relaxed and spoke.

"I told you already."

"No, you didn't."

He took a deep breath. "I love you," he said simply. "And I hope one day you'll love me too, Jenny. _That's why I took you_." With that he walked out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Julian had excited the room after he told me he loved me, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him. I figured this couldn't be an accident since he was so prepared beforehand in keeping me trapped, so he wouldn't slip up now.

Minutes ago I would have jumped at the opportunity to get out of this room but as it was, my head was still spinning after hearing Julian declare he loved me.

It was crazy of course. It was a declaration of a mad man which only accomplished in making me wonder what I was really dealing with. He couldn't actually love me; he was just using that as an excuse to try and justify his actions. However, if he was mentally unstable, there was a chance – a slim chance – that he could believe him loving me was logical and real. In that case, I didn't want to stick around to see his reaction to me telling him I hated him.

I knew I needed to leave the room. It was the only way out but I couldn't bear to. He'd left that door open for a reason and that reason was unknown. Who knows if he was going to have a change of heart, realising he didn't want to keep an annoying, teenage girl captive? He could be waiting outside that door with a knife for all I know. Forget the fact he told me he loved me, I didn't believe that for a single second. Kidnapping a girl and telling her it's because you love her is something that could only happen in movies.

I thought back to the last time I spoke to my parents, it seemed months ago but I knew it was only yesterday. They'd argued with me about Tom, telling me I should just let it go, that I shouldn't bother with him anymore. I'd yelled at them for it, telling them to back off because they knew nothing. I told them I couldn't remember them being there for me when I needed someone because that someone was always Tom. It was cruel but true, they never showed an immediate interest in my life until that day when I needed it the least.

I'd slammed the door on my way out, separating myself from them, ironic how now all I wanted was to be back home with them.

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my cardigan. My last memory of my parents was that argument and I suppose that was what motivated me to stop feeling sorry for myself and get off the bed. I was going to get back home and see them again, I would apologise and everything could go back to normal. I'd be safe again. Julian would be put in jail.

I walked to the door, a new found confidence in me.

I rested one hand on the door on my way out. Looking past the door I found a small hallway which led in only one direction. The hallway was empty, free from any personal items or so I could see. There was no carpet, only floorboards which made it hard to mask the sound of my footsteps when they creaked noisily each time. Each creak felt like a stab in the back to me while I was trying to make my way unknown through the house. My hands dragged along the plainly painted walls until I got to the end of the hallway, here there was a locked door and another left slightly ajar, similar to the previous room I had been locked in. I opened the door cautiously and stepped into a small kitchen.

The first thing I noticed was Julian was sitting down at a table, his foot tapping out a small tune on the tiles. He hadn't noticed me yet though he would surely be expecting me soon.

I held my breath, not wanting to give away my position yet. I tiptoed my way stealthily, out of his point of view, towards the kitchen door. I figured this was the entry and most importantly exit of the house. I was almost close enough to open the door until he ruined my progress by speaking.

"There's no point trying, it's locked."

"Screw you," I fumed and reached for the door anyway, deciding to call his bluff.

It was locked, like he said.

I cried out in frustration and threw back my foot to kick the door, hoping that I could knock it down. To my dismay, my kick wasn't strong enough.

"What are you doing?" Julian rolled his eyes. "You're not going to get out by kicking the door."

"Shut up, I'll do what I want," I responded indignantly.

I groaned and resorted to throwing my shoulder against it, hoping the full extent of my weight could knock it down but it stayed stubbornly standing. I didn't give up, just kept throwing myself against it. It hurt my shoulder every time but I figured that the pain would be worth it if I could get away from here.

Julian stood up. "Jenny, stop! You'll hurt yourself."

_Better than being stuck here forever, _I thought.

"Jenny!" he warned and moved to stop me.

He was out of his chair, looking more threatening than ever before. Before I knew it, his arms had snaked round my waist, holding me in a death grip as he pulled me away from the door.

"I'm not staying here, let go of me!" I yelled, struggling and kicking.

Once again we were fighting each other, both with different objectives. I was fighting for my freedom and he was fighting for my captivity.

"We've been through this already, you're not leaving, you're stuck here," he said between gritted teeth.

I ignored him and closed my hand into a fist, aiming it for his jaw. Just like last time, it hit him square in the jaw and I was able to get out of his grasp. You would have thought he'd have learnt by now. I was not the submissive type.

I didn't want to go back to the door because I'd tried that already and it hadn't worked but I didn't want to go back to being locked in the bedroom either. So, I went for a different tactic and started pulling out the kitchen draws, looking for anything I could use as a weapon.

Julian threw his hands in the air and let out a frustrated cry, "Jenny, stop this!"

I ignored him; I was too busy looking through the draws. It was a kitchen, there would have to be something sharp or heavy in here that I could use, if Julian was stupid enough to leave them available to me.

My eyes searched frantically for anything I could use.

Spoons. Forks. _Knives._

My fingers hurriedly wrapped around the handle of the nearest knife. Anger coursed through my veins and I pulled it out of the draw, pointing it with malice at Julian who was standing beside me. He was rubbing his jaw but upon noticing the sharp tool in my hand, he stopped and slowly put his hands into the air.

"Jenny," he spoke carefully. "Put that down. You don't know what you're doing."

Oh, but I did.

"Take three steps backwards or I'll stab you, I swear to god." My voice was shaking, making my threat seem empty. I hated myself for it, for being so weak. I couldn't risk him undermining me.

He sighed. "Don't be so ridiculous."

I wavered, the knife shaking in my hand. Julian noticed and I could see the plan quietly forming in his head. He was thinking that he could twist the knife out of my hand, if he was quick enough.

"I TOLD YOU TO STEP BACK."

I waved the knife dangerously in the air, trying to scare any ideas out of him.

He bit his lip, looking back at the knife. "I don't think you have it in you to kill someone, Jenny." He took a step forward and I froze. "Hand me the knife, come on."

"You're wrong," I faltered. "I'll do it."

"Then why haven't you already?" He smiled knowingly and held out his hand expectantly. "Give me the knife, Jenny. There's no need for games."

He sounded so convincing, like he knew exactly what was right for me. It was a rouse to make me think that he knew best, a rouse to make me feel I could trust him. I had to breathe quickly for a few minutes to make myself feel in control again. I had the upper hand here, not him. I couldn't let him trick me into thinking otherwise.

He kept giving me that friendly smile, it was telling me to give in but I couldn't.

I thrust the knife towards him and he rushed into action, his hand twisting my wrist, trying to force the knife out of it. He was better prepared than I thought. I cried out from the pain in my wrist, still desperately trying to hold on to the knife, knowing if I let go I wouldn't get a chance like this again. He'd probably tie me up or kill me. Tears threatened to spring from my eyes and I looked at him, hating him with a passion so strong it would be impossible to describe.

Finally, the knife fell from my hand onto the floor with a clutter. It rested there, a glint reflecting off it from the light streaming through the window. There was a moment of silence as we both looked at it in anticipation, wondering who would be the first to pick it up.

Julian was the first to make a move as he started to bend to pick it up. I panicked and instinctively kneed him in the gut with all the force I had. It worked and his arms moved to his stomach as he wheezed out a short breathe. Taking advantage of his vulnerable state, I kicked the knife away from his prying hands.

The knife slid gracefully across the tiles, onto the opposite side of the room.

I had to get to it before Julian recovered.

I sprinted towards the knife and reached it in expert timing. Picking it up by the hilt, I felt like an Olympian who had just won a gold medal. I could hear Julian groaning as he started to pick himself up from the floor. Too late now, I had the knife. I smiled in satisfaction. No way was I going to let him take it from me again.

With one hand on my hip, the other holding the knife, I called out, "Let's try this again. _You stay right where you are._"

Julian glared from across the room. "For Christ Sake, Jenny. Give it up already."

I laughed nervously. "You're joking right?" I played with the knife in my hand. It felt cold and I had the sudden urge to use it.

"Jenny," Julian exhaled, bringing me back from my haze. "Please don't do this, I don't want to fight."

"Stop lying to me. _Stop it._"

He made my head hurt with all his twisted plans and soothing words. He was always so sure of himself and what he was saying and it made me feel like an ignorant child who needs to listen to the adult who knows best. He made me want to trust him even when all reason told me not to.

"I'm not lying." He held his hands to his temples and shut his eyes tightly, when he opened them he resembled a broken toy. His voice conveyed years of loneliness. "I want you to stay with me but I don't want it to be like this, please."

The look in his eyes made my heart ache for him. But he was my kidnapper and for that reason I couldn't take pity on him. He didn't deserve my pity or anyone's for that matter. I couldn't let him make me feel anything other than the anger he deserved.

He was so infuriating, messing with my head and feelings. It felt like I had a whirlwind of emotions inside me, all fighting for control over my body. I needed these emotions to go away. It was all too much, I didn't know what to think or do anymore. I felt like I had no control over my life. I longed so strongly for separation from these emotions that were driving me crazy. My hand pulled the knife down, resting it on the skin on my wrist. I had to. I needed to get rid of whatever it was I was feeling.

"Jenny, what are you doing?" Julian panicked, his eyes going wide and his mouth starting to open in horror.

I pushed down slightly on the knife, enjoying the sting of pain. It wasn't enough though, I needed to push harder. My hands started to shake and Julian started running towards me. I still didn't stop. He wasn't my main focus now, the cutting was.

"Jenny, no!"

Blood trickled down my wrists.

Julian swore and took the knife from my hand while I stared at self-inflicted wounds, shocked at what I'd done.

_I had done this._

Here I was thinking that Julian would be the one to hurt me, whereas it was myself. I was my own worst enemy.

I started to cry. Wet streams of tears glided down my face and my cheeks felt hot. A sense of panic, hopelessness, and sadness packed into a tight ball and settled in the pit of my stomach.

Julian forcibly dragged me away from the knife, to the sink. I cried into his shoulder, wanting to die. Deep down I knew it couldn't be solely his fault that I did it but I couldn't help wanting to put the blame on him, it was easier than admitting the truth.

He turned the tap, letting the cold water wash away the blood from my wrists. He turned the tap back off shortly and opened a cabinet above the sink, taking out some bandages and wrapping them tightly around my wrist.

I felt too tired to argue much less do anything at the time.

I let him look after me, not because I wanted him to but because I knew I couldn't look after myself. I didn't trust myself anymore.

Julian held me to him like I was something fragile that would break if he let go. It would have been nice, if he wasn't the man who had kidnapped me, if he was Tom.

"I suppose I should let you rest," he murmured in my ear. I looked up into his eyes, which looked either sad or tired, I'm not quite sure which.

He took my silence as consent to pick me up and he carried me down the corridor, back to the room he had locked me in. His arms felt strong, strong enough to break me, but I felt safe in them. I wished I could fall asleep right there and then but my eyes stayed open, watching him curiously. My captor. I hated him for kidnapping me, but I couldn't deny that he wasn't completely evil.

Julian had reached the end of the corridor now where he opened the door to the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a nudge from his shoulder. He continued to hold me tightly until he reached the bed and slowly lowered me down onto it.

I was half-asleep which I think that was stopping me from reacting or thinking like normal.

Julian gently pulled some blankets over me, tucking me in comfortably.

Dimly I heard him say, "I'm so sorry." He ran a hand through my hair. "This is all my fault."

I closed my eyes, wanting to shut out the sound of his voice and simply sleep. I could still hear him though, breathing deeply next to me.

"If I hadn't given you those drugs then maybe you wouldn't have done it," he whispered and his voice cracked.

I kept my eyes shut but held my breath, too scared to say anything or carry on listening.

"I knew there would be after-effects but didn't think they'd make you do this," he explained, more to himself than to me. "I don't even know if you're hearing this but I'm so sorry."

No._ No._

_He did this._

I wanted to scream and get out of the bed, to hurt him like he hurt me. But my eyes refused to open, I felt too tired to do anything which must have been another side effect from the drugs he put into my coffee. The drugs that had made me lose control. The drugs that were now making me fall asleep even when it was the last thing on earth I wanted to do.

_I wasn't crazy._

_It was his fault I did it._

I couldn't battle to stay awake any longer but I knew when I woke up in the morning, I would unleash all hell on him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My feet land on the floor with a _thud_ and just like that I'm up and moving. My eyes had locked on the door and I made my way determinedly towards it in slow, exaggerated movements. My muscles felt tense as I moved, although I'd slept for hours I hardly felt relaxed, reminding me of the reasons why. Memories of last night came back, fuelling my anger and giving me the courage to escape, once again.

The room was illuminated with bright light which stung my eyes. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, unused to the sudden change from darkness to brightness. Usually the blinds were closed, however, last night they hadn't been drawn, leaving me to think Julian must have forgotten to close them after the havoc of last night.

I momentarily shook my head, shaking away all bad feelings until I held the doorknob in my hand. It felt cold and smooth in my hand and I resisted the urge to turn it, remembering that Julian could be outside. Instead I leaned my head in to rest against the door and slowed down my breathing, enough so that it was barely audible.

A minute passed in silence. I couldn't hear anything from outside which was a good start. I think if I heard Julian now I would either run cowering or attack him again and attacking him wasn't working out for me. I needed a plan but I couldn't stand here all day, trying to think one up. I was putting off the inevitable. There were so many things that could happen and I couldn't prepare for all of them. I'd just have to go with the moment.

My hands shook as I turned the door knob and stepped outside. The hallway was clear, to my relief. I couldn't see Julian and I still couldn't hear him and I hoped that wouldn't change.

Things were going well so far but I couldn't let myself get confident, not yet at least. I closed the door quietly behind me, hoping my good luck wouldn't run out.

The floorboards creaked noisily, just as they had done yesterday, as I made my way down the hallway. I almost debated taking off my shoes, to see if that would make a difference, but then I thought I wouldn't want to run barefoot outside, that is if I escaped from here which I hoped I would.

Julian still made no appearance but that didn't mean he couldn't hear me and the sound of the creaking floorboards. He might pop out any second now and lock me back in the room. I was surprised he'd even left the door unlocked. Then the question hit me: why was he being so careless all of a sudden? Fear struck me, wondering if this was all a test, a trap.

I paused in the hallway, eyeing the surrounding space around me with suspicion and horror. The doors were all left open, from what I could see. It was like they had been left that way on purpose, to entice me towards them and the possible chances of escape. My breathing accelerated as I started to panic. It had all seemed like it was going so well but I knew now that I'd been reckless. I'd let him set me up. My mind came up with all the worst scenarios, not considering that he'd simply messed up.

In my frenzy I became alert that something smelled in the hallway and I was certain that it was me. With disgust, I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing the same clothes as the day when this all began. I was still wearing the same old scruffy, black cardigan, white shirt and jeans. The only difference being that my clothes now stank from sweat and perspiration and my boots were scuffed, probably from when I'd been kicking the door yesterday.

Obviously I hadn't showered in probably 2 or 3 days. I hoped it hadn't been longer, that I wasn't already losing track of time. Julian had kept me locked in that room most of the time. I didn't know where the shower was and I wasn't sure I would use it if I did. Even if I did stink, I didn't want to risk being caught naked in the shower by Julian. Just the visual image of it made me cross my arms protectively across my chest.

I continued my way down the hallway, ignoring the stench radiating off me. There were four doors down the hallway and I checked inside them all but one that was locked. One was a bedroom, presumably Julian's. It was a small, simple room, much like the one he had locked me in. The room was painted a light red, with a large stack of books piled on a desk next to a single bed left unmade, the sheets left twisted and thrown about, suggesting a rough night of sleep. The second room was a bathroom and I could see my reflection in a mirror, hanging above a sink. I looked a mess. My hair was messy, left unbrushed and tangled for days. My eyes looked dull and dark, and there were bags underneath them. I looked away from my own reflection, deciding to keep moving. The third door was locked. Julian had left all the doors open but this one which was strange. Briefly, I wondered what was being hidden from me before walking away.

The fourth door was the kitchen and it was empty.

It was as if I'd been holding my breath for years in anticipation, when it must have only been minutes. I'd been thinking my luck was about to run out but it seemed not. There was still no sign of Julian which was peculiar, although I was grateful for it.

Seeing as the coast was clear, I quickly dunked my head under the sink and turned the tap, letting the cool water trickle down my parched throat. I hadn't had a drink for a long time and I felt vaguely dehydrated. The last drink I had left me unconscious and later irrational. Hopefully the drug would be out of my system by now.

My stomach growled hungrily like a beast, reminding me that I was not only thirsty but hungry. I hadn't eaten for a long time and I didn't know when I'd get another chance to. My hands quickly opened the cupboards, raiding them for food. There were some rolls of bread and breakfast bars and I took as many as I could before stuffing them in my clothes. I wasn't going to eat them now; I couldn't afford to waste time.

Finished with collecting supplies, I hastily moved to open another draw. One I'd opened yesterday;the knife draw. The problem was it was locked. Julian had locked it, obviously deciding not to take any risks after yesterday. I groaned in frustration, knowing that if Julian was to come back or was waiting outside, I'd have nothing to defend myself with.

I took a deep breath, trying to stop myself from panicking. _Focus._ I had to focus.

Moving on, my eyes scanned the room looking for anything else I could use as a weapon but Julian was smart, everything heavy or sharp was locked away.

I tried not to let it get to me but it did. I felt unsafe without a weapon because I knew if it came down to it, I sucked at defending myself. _Especially against Julian._

There was nothing I could use as a weapon so it was time for me to move on. I had already wasted enough time looking for supplies when really I should have escaped here and got as far away from here as I possibly could.

I looked at the two chairs sitting around the table, thinking that if the door was locked, I could throw them at the window to break them and get out that way. It would be noisy but I figured I could run away fast enough.

I ran towards the door, exhilarated by the idea of freedom. It was also unlocked to my surprise.

_What was going on?_

It was almost _too good_ to be true but I didn't think about that. I was out. I was on my way home, to get that monster locked up. No one could stop me now.

I felt a smile form on my face, the first one in a long time.

I left the door open behind me and forgetting to survey the area around me I ran. Not knowing or caring where, as long as it was away from here.

Wind rushed towards me as I ran forwards. There was a giant forest ahead of me, if I could reach it then Julian would have no chance at locating me in its vastness. I ran faster, through the shrubbery and long grass towards it. From behind me I heard a voice scream "HEY" and I felt the smile leave my face. Behind me was Julian, stepping out of a shed I hadn't noticed before. He was running after me but he wasn't close enough to catch me yet.

I felt adrenaline coarse through my veins and I pushed my body to its limits, knowing if Julian caught me now it would be all over. I would never get a chance like this again.

"JENNY, STOP. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. YOU'LL GET LOST," Julian yelled after me.

I ignored him, feeling my heart beat so fast I thought it would burst through my chest. My arms and legs carried me forwards, towards the forest. I was like a rabbit being chased by a wolf. I was helpless, weak, but fast.

Dots clouded my vision, I felt like collapsing on the floor but I couldn't, I had to keep going. I gathered up all the energy I had in me, pushing myself forwards, away from Julian, away from this place.

Julian was still shouting behind me but the words didn't register. I ignored the panic in his voice and kept going until I was there, in the forest.

Darkness slipped over me and I felt safety in its shield. Twigs crunched under my feet and I slowed down, letting the air rush to my lungs. My muscles burned from the effort of running as fast as I did but it didn't bother me. He wouldn't find me. Sunlight could barely break through the coverage of the trees, making it easier for me to blend in with the shapes and shadows of the forest. I could hide easily from him.

I moved swiftly through the forest, being careful to tread lightly and not alert anyone or anything to my presence. It was difficult job though when every snap of twigs or crunch of dead leaves under my feet felt as loud as a gunshot to my ears.

I didn't know where I was going. I had no idea where I was. The whole place was unrecognisable and new to me. I realised what a mistake it had been rushing into the forest. I may have gotten rid of Julian for now but I had a new problem to face: getting out of the forest.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath.

Resting my hands on my knees, I quickly caught my breath. My head snapped up, trying to see any escape from the forest but there was none, only trees and the darkness to accompany them.

I heard some rustling behind me and instantly froze.

My ears pricked up, listening intently and trying to figure out where the sound was coming from but it was helpless, I couldn't locate whoever or whatever it was.

I leant against a tree for support and held my breath patiently, hoping that I was safe from sight.

The rustling got louder. I pressed myself harder against the tree, shutting my eyes and praying that Julian hadn't caught up with me.

"Jenny?" I heard someone call, and I knew it was Julian.

My eyes widened and I tried not panic, knowing that movement or any form of sound would give away my position.

"Jenny?" Julian called a little louder from just a small distance away from me.

My body started to shake in fear. Of him or captivity I wasn't sure.

My hand moved to cover my mouth, so I could muffle any sounds that might seep out.

I could hear him getting closer and each second was worse than the last.

I couldn't take it no more. I couldn't stay there like that. Knowing it was foolish, I ran anyway.

"JENNY!"

Julian had seen me and he was running after me. He was going to catch up.

I kept running, not giving up hope.

I saw light ahead of me, the first sign of escape from the forest. I just had to get there before Julian caught me. It was far away though, too far. I didn't know if I could make it.

I could hear the sound of running water, the closer I got to the light the louder the sound was. It didn't worry me then, I didn't think much of it.

I was running so fast I was barely paying attention to my surroundings. Julian was shouting from behind me, telling me to stop. His voice sounded worried but I assumed that meant I was doing well because he thought I was going to get away, so I ran faster.

That was when I slipped.

My body crashed hard to the ground and I felt the impact shudder through me.

My head flew up and I tried to see what had happened and where I was.

I was sliding down a bank, towards water. My hands started to grasp desperately around me, for something to hold onto and found nothing. It was helpless, I was helpless. I slid faster down and mud coated my clothes. I couldn't stop moving towards the water.

I tried to prepare myself for the impact but it was nothing like what I expected. The water was as cold as ice. I felt my body shaking, trying to keep in warmth while it could. The water woke me up for a second, giving me a chance to think clearly but next it left me breathless as my head started to go underwater and I struggled with difficulty to keep myself above water. My hands stretched up above me, trying to hold me up while also searching for something I could grab hold of to get out.

The current started forcefully dragging me away and I felt myself being pulled under water again. It was too strong for me to fight.

Water splashed against my face and went into my eyes, my nostrils and my mouth.

I barely had the strength to keep bringing myself back up and I didn't think I was going to make it.

I was going to drown.


End file.
